Facebook Conversations Hetalia style
by Jazz-istca.aka.England
Summary: These are Facebook conversations edited to fit Hetalia. Just for a laugh or two. Bunch of short conversations into one big "Story"
1. England's partying

Title-**England's partying **

Disclaimers: 1. I don't own Hetalia.

2. This is a modified Facebook conversation between my friends and I.

Characters: England/Arthur (me), America/Alfred(J-J), France/Francis(Apollo), Greece/Heracles (Bunny),

Spain/Antonio(Sabrina), South Italy/ Romano (Marco), North Italy/ Feliciano (Jose), Austria/ Roderich (Lexi ), Japan/ Kiku (Hicko), Scotland/ Ian (Scotts)

* * *

><p><strong>England's status: I should not have partied last night with Greece and France. Eh… *sad face* . <strong>

Greece- Not my fault you can't roll with the big boys, England.

_France likes this _

France- Oui, England. Why blame us for your ill responsibility, non?

Spain- Oye! You guys partied without me?

S. Italy- Hey! Spain you bastard we had a date yesterday! So what you would have blown me off or something?

Spain- No! Roma, never!

N. Italy- I just got done with my pasta class you guys!

Greece- Irony= Italian needing pasta classes.

France- mon ami, Wht is a 'pasta class'?

- Oh, no! I wasn't taking it, Greece. I was teaching it. It's a cooking class, France.

S. Italy- Sounds stupid.

England- What the bloody hell? I go to take a wee, and you all have completely blown up my email with your useless comments!

Austria- Now you know how I feel!

Germany- Pasta classes keep Feliciano out of trouble therefore are not stupid Romano.

- Macho potato, Your stupid and you keep Feli out of trouble.

Greece- GUYSSS! My cat had babies!

Spain- which one?

Greece- Felix

Spain- oh seriously?

Greece- mhm

Austria- NOT AGAIN! Spain and Greece

_5 people like this _

Germany- Yes, please, not again….

Scotland- everyone: I found a dot!

Greece- um.. Good for you?

_9 people like this _

Scotland- I found NESSIE!

England- don't fool yourself!

Scotland- So far I have more proof Loch Ness is real then you do a unicorn!

_12 people like this _

America- Leave England alone.

England- I don't need your help! America

Scotland- Always bitter ain't ya ! England

England- what the bloody hell ever! Scotland

Japan- I agree with America- san.

America- DUDE SWEET! ;)

_**England has signed off. **_


	2. Spain is so romo!

Title- Spain is a ROMO!

Characters- Spain/Antonio (Sabrina), South Italy/ Romano(Marco), Greece/ Heracles (Bunny), France/ Francis (Apollo), Japan/Kiku (Hicko), Sealand/ Peter (Timmy)

**Spain's status- **I'm so ROMO it's not even funny!

S. Italy- ? What?

Spain- Inside joke with Greece.

S. Italy- What's this your keeping secrets from me now, jerk?

Greece- No you just weren't there to get the joke. ^.^

S. Italy- Where was I then?

France- With me -honhoho!- Just kidding ;)

Spain- OYE! Hands off my Roma! France!

_S. Italy likes this. _

S. Italy- Whatever Greece I'll just go behind your back and be all buddy- buddy with JAPAN and not tell you about it!

Greece- *Yawns* Okay…?

Japan- Not to be rude, South Italy-san… but I can pick my own "Buddy-Buddies"

Sealand- I AM TO A COUNTRY!

Spain- ? -eats churro-

Japan- ? -eats sushi-

France- ? -Honhoho-

Greece-? -pets cat-

S. Italy- *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* ? -has a cursing fit-

_**Spain, Greece, Japan, France, and S. Italy are no longer online. **_


	3. Swissarmy

Title- Best part of a Swiss-army knife

Characters: Greece/Heracles (Bunny), Switzerland/ Vash (Kyle), Lichtenstein/Lilly (Natalie), Germany/Ludwig (Klaudia) Scotland/Ian (Scotts), S. Italy/ Romano (Marco) Spain/Antonio (Sabrina), England/Arthur (me-Jazz)

**Greece's comment on Switzerland's wall:**

**What the best part of a Swiss-army knife, since you natural? **

Switzerland- The crock screw?

Greece- makes sense.

Liechtenstein- What's that used for?

Switzerland- Lilly, I tell you when your older. Go to bed.

Liechtenstein- Yes, Big brother.

_**Liechtenstein is offline**_

Germany- A German-army knife would have beer.

Scotland- Yea! A cork screw ain't any good unless you got something worth opening with it, lad.

Spain- Si. Guess what mi amigos! I just realized **Roma** still has some chub left in his cheeks.

S. Italy- I can't believe you tag me in that, and put it on the internet. Do you hate me, bastard?

Spain- NO! Te amo, Roma!

England- Bloody English, man!

Scotland- Bloody Englishman? *Cracks knuckles* I can do that.

_**England has signed off. **_


	4. FrUk off

Title- Fruk off!

Characters: France/ Francis (Apollo), England/ Arthur (me-Jazz)

**Conversation between you and Francis **

France- Face it. If I wasn't your brother you would find me unbelievably sexy!

You- No, Francis, I would not.

France- You only say that 'cause you know it's not true.

You- YOU MAKE NO SENCE!

France- admit it!

You- ADMIT WHAT?

France- why so frazzled?

You- Cause I have no bloody idea what your saying!

France- Mhm sure~

You- Just because you are my step brother doesn't mean I can't kill you!

France- I'd like to see you try!

You- FRUK YOU!

France- ? AW! You combined our names!

You- WHAT NO? Wait! It was a typo I swear.

_**France has signed off**_

_**Francis wants you to confirm your relationship**_

_**England is offline**_


	5. I'd love you if

Title- I'd love you if …

Characters: Greece/Heracles (Bunny), Turkey/ Sadik (Jorge)

Point of view: Turkey.

* * *

><p><strong>Conversation between you and Greece<strong>:

You- Hey, Brat.

Greece- Why are you talking to me?

You- psh! Ya know ya love me!

Greece- Damn.

You- what? I figured ya out, huh?

Greece- No. There's no 'hate' button .

You- Brat!

Greece- Perverted old hag.

You- HAG?

Greece- Good for you!… you can read. YAY!

You- Shut up, brat. I know ya love me!

Greece- I'd love you…. If I didn't despise you.

You- I can fix that ;)

Greece- and if you didn't sicken me! Which will never happen.

You- Whatever, brat. Just remember I made you who you are today.

Greece- I know…

You- Ha! You should thank me.

Greece- Thank you, Sadik, for making me… POOR!

You- Sarcasm is not attractive.

Greece- Japan thinks so ^.^

You- SHUT IT! He likes me better then you.

Greece- Not what he said last night ^.^

You- WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, BRAT!

Greece- whatever, g2g Japan's here

_**Greece has signed off**_

**Japan changed his relationship status from single to in a relationship with **_**Hercales-Greece-Karpusi **_

**Turkey's status- My life sucks, thanks to kitten. =.=**

_TRNC_ likes this


	6. Great Scott!

Author note- more Scotland. OKAY! This chapter now has 50% more Scotland. ^.^

**Title- **Great Scott!

Characters: England/Arthur (me- Jazz), America/ Alfred (J-J), Scotland/Ian (Scotts)

Point of view- England

**Conversation between you and America **

You- Should we really make it public?

America- Our relationship? Hells yea!

You- whyyyyyy?

America- 'cause your mine and no one else can have you!

You- *blush*

_**Scotland messaged you**_ _*click*_

**Conversation between you and Scotland **

Scotland- I never thought the likes of ya, wee brother, would go for the likes of 'em.

You- how did you bloody know?

Scotland- I hacked ya computer last week, wee brother.

You- YOU DID BLOODY WHAT?

Scotland- calm your knickers. It was yar fault. What kind of passward is 'America's my boy', eh?

You- shut the bloody hell up!

Scotland- brake it off with the likes of him, and I won't be posting it all over the internet.

You- y-you're a very evil older brother, Ian.

Scotland- don'tcha think I know that wee brother.

_**3 new messages from America ***__click*_

America- Dude?

America- England?

America- Arthur?

You- I'm bloody here, stupid American git.

America- ? What pissed in your corn flacks?

You- your so immature! ALL THE BLOODY TIME! I HATE YOU AND I WANNA BREAK UP!

America- … this is 'cause of Scotland, 'ight?

You- how did you know?

America- Dude, I hacked your Facebook about a month ago!

You- y-you what?

America- It was 'cause of your password I asked you out, dude.

You- *blush* Shut up, twat!

America- So I guess we keep the secret longer then?

You- please?

America- okay, but your still just mine!

You- of course, your so good to me!

America- DUH! Heroes HAVE to be good. Look at Superman and Louis Lane.

England- are you implying. I'm the damsel?

_**America signed off. **_

**England changed his relationship status from single to it's complicated.**


	7. Don't askDon't tell

Title: Don't ask Don't tell

Characters: America/Alfred, France/Francis, and England/Arthur

**France's status: Don't ask. Don't tell. Is so ridicules it makes me sick.**

America: wow! I'm sorry.

France: You basically say gay people can't fight for you!

America: yeah. so?

France: So, you can't fight for yourself?

America: I'm not gay!

France: Last time I checked England was a boy.

America: so?

France: you dating another male.

America: I'm so done having this convo, dude!

_**America has signed off **_

England: FRANCE WHEN IS THE "LAST TIME YOU CHECKED"!

France: Oh mon chere don't get mad!

England: They are my pants stay out of them.

France: *pout face*

England: *mad face*

_**England and France have signed off**_

* * *

><p><em>Jazz's status: ^ just a little something for Gay Pride Day! :D <em>


	8. Prussia 'nough said

Title- Prussia 'nough Said

Characters: Prussia/Gilbert (Justin)

Point of view: Prussia

**Conversation with You and I'm- awesome:**

I'm-awesome- Man, I'm so awesome.

You- I know right.

I'm-awesome- West and Austria are being assholes.

You- So is Hungary!

I'm-awesome- and Switzerland

You- Liechtenstein is growing up though ;)

I'm-awesome- I should so show her how awesome I can be

You- Yes, Great Idea!

I'm-awesome- yeah I know

You- ~sigh~ Maybe I should get a therapist like West wants me to.

I'm awesome- Yeah…

_**I'm- awesome has signed off**_

**Message from Germany **_*click*_

Germany- You're messing yourself again, aren't you.

You- Shut up. I am not. I'm way to awesome for that! Besides I have great friends.

Germany- Really, then why waste your time with France and Spain.

You- Asshole, At least I have TWO friends.

_**Prussia has signed off.**_


	9. See me

Title: See me

Characters: Lichtenstein

Author-crap-before-story: Wow I'm glad you all like these. I hope you enjoy more of them. :D As for the guidelines, if it gets deleted or I get blocked from this cite I really won't care. I've had fun writing, and don't really care anymore. If the creators of the cite let it slide I'll write more. If not I won't. Either way, I'm glad you took the time to read this crap-before-the-story, and for your patients I wrote this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lichtenstein's note:<strong>

**Title-See me.**

I cut my hair to look like him.

I give him presents and cook for him.

So why doesn't he see me.

Why doesn't he believe in me to be more then the little girl he found wondering long ago.

I may be small and weak, but thanks to him I'm stronger then I ever was.

Thank you.

But could you just.

Look

And

See

Me.

_Taiwan likes this. _


	10. just in case

Title: Just in case

Characters: Lichtenstein/Lilly, Switzerland/Vash, Belgium/ Monaca, Prussia/Gilbert, Germany/Ludwig, Italy/ Feliciano.

**Lichtenstein's status: Just in case a curtain brother of mine is reading this (Vash) I would like to inform him that Gilbert's house is boring, and you shouldn't ask him to baby sit again. **

Switzerland- I didn't ask him. I thought you were hanging out with Belgium.

Belgium- You can come over and help make waffles. :D

Switzerland- wait… why are you at Prussia's?

**Prussia you have a message from Switzerland **_*click* _

Switzerland- I. Will. Kill. You. ~Keep the peace go neutral!~

_**Prussia is offline. **_

**Lichtenstein's (updated) status: At Belgium's making waffles! :D**

_Belgium likes this. _

**Germany's status: Can't hang out with Italy tonight, because Gilbert is making me protect him…. 'cause he's "awesome"**

Italy- awe! *Sad face*

Germany- s-so-sorry.


	11. summer vacations

Title: Summer vacations.

Characters: America/Alfred, England/Arthur, France/Francis, Seychelles/Victoria, and Canada/Mathew

America's status- Vaca was awesome! London ROCKS!

_England likes this _

England: I second that. It was rather awesome.

France: HONHONHON! I wonder why England? O.O

England : Shut up! I only enjoyed my holiday because you weren't there, frog!

France: I was some place better then stinky, rainy London!

America: Where?

France: Victoria.

America: You vacationed on a girl (?)

France: Victoria, Seychelles.

England: WHAT?

France: HONHONHON!

England: …

_**England has signed off**_

America: O.o

Seychelles: Why am I in a conversation about London?

France: Because we just can't talking about how cute you are.

_Seychelles likes this_

Canada: that's not very appropriate

France: That's right you're the cutest girl in the world!

Seychelles: Awe! Francis….

America: That's really not appropriate, dudes.

_247 people like this_

Canada: Sigh

_**Canada has signed off**_

**Seychelles' status- He thinks I'm the cutest in the world. ;D**


	12. Who is this?

Title: Who Is That?

Characters: Canada/ Mathew, England/ Arthur, and America/Alfred

* * *

><p><strong>England's status- Alfred, you're so shallow! You have Two accounts. BUT the worst part is, you put your picture on both. <strong>

America: I'm so confused. O.o

England: Whatever-Williams- =.=

Canada: Yes?

America: Why are you yelling at me?

England: 'Cause you're an idiot

Canada: Why was I put into this conversation?

America: You just realized that? Arthur, you're the idiot.

England: Shut your face!

America: YOU FIRST!

Canada: I hate this. Why do I even bother?

America: Oh hey! Mattie. When did you get on?

Canada: Yes, Al. It's me.

England: Who?

_**Canada has signed off. **_

America: Dude…. You really are and idiot.


	13. Brake easy

Author's speak: Wow! You guys got demanding! I want this. I want that. Bloody hell! You've all gone completely mental if you think I enjoy writing this to make you laugh. Ha! I just had to be a British tight ass… it's who I am. ANYWAY, on with the story-conversation-skit-thingy =.=

Characters: Spain/Antonio Philippines/Alicia(sounds good, right?) America/Alfred Drunk-England /Arthur

Title: Brake easy.

* * *

><p>P.o.v- America<p>

_**America you have a friend request from Philippines. **__*clicks accept*_

**America you have a message from Philippines. **_*click*_

Philippines- Hola, Alfred

You- Howdy, Alicia

Philippines- Spain is such a jerk, yah know?

You- S-sure. Whatever you say.

Philippines- You're my hero, Alfred!

You- It's what I do!

* * *

><p>P.o.v: Spain<p>

_**Spain you have been blocked by Philippines **_

**Spain you have a message from Philippines. **

Philippines- America called you a jerk!

Spain- que? He did?

Philippines- Sí

Spain- Por que?

Philippines- No sé.

* * *

><p>Pov: America<p>

**America you have a message from Spain **_*click*_

Spain- I'm not a jerk!

You- I don't think you are, dude.

Spain- Alicia said you said I was a jerk.

You- WHAT? Alicia was the one who called you a jerk!

**England's status- THAT SHOWS YOU, WHACKERS. HOW EASY IT IS TO BREAK A BLOODY FRIENDSHIP UP OVER FACEBOOK! IT'S COMPLETELY MENTAL! NOW PLEASE EXCUSE ME, I'M GOING TO GO SHAG SOMEONE! **

_3 people like this. _

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish translations: <strong>

**Que?- What?**

**Si- yes**

**Por Que?- Why?**

**No se- I don't know **

**Now for those of you who do not speak ENGLISH the British way (the right way) England's drunk rant was very funny. **


	14. Something going on here?

Title- Something going on here?

Characters: America/ Alfred, Japan/ Kiku, and Canada/ Mathew

* * *

><p><strong>Japan's status- Watching scary movies with Alfred. ~.~ <strong>

America- I won't get scared this time I promise.

Japan- sure…

America- If you get scared. I'll save you.

Japan- Thank you for the concern, but please don't touch me.

America- why not?

Japan- fine…

Canada- oh my… are you two… ?

America- It's raining outside.

Japan- So I've noticed.

Canada- there is something going on here….. O.O

America- Sky is the darkest I've ever seen it before.

Canada- Al, are you and Japan… yah know?

Japan- It is dark isn't it.

Canada- Are you ignoring me on purpose.

_**Japan is off line. **_

**America changed his relationship status from "Single" to "In a relationship" **

**Canada's status- interesting…. .**


	15. Drunk Confessions

Title- England's drunk confessions.

Characters- England/Arthur , America/ Alfred , France/Francis

**England's status- I love America so much. So so much! I want to bloody shag him all day! **

France- FINALLY! THE TRUTH! HONHONHONHON!

America- O.O

England- America!

America- W-What?

England- *whisper* I love you.

America- L-Love y-yo-you too.

France-AWE!

England- FRANCE!

France- Oui?

England- I think your French accent is Sexy!

France- And I like you drunk, mon cher!

America- O.O I thought I was the one being loved…

England- I love you, but have you heard his French-ness it's epic!

America- *smirk* you said epic, dude.

England- I know, dude!

France- Pinch me I'm dreaming.

England- I'll pinch you… on you arse!

America- England!

France- He sounds like me! Make him stop! *sob*

England- Yo! What's happin' in the hiz house?

France- What?

England- Forzishal!

America- WHF?

England- I love you guys!

France- I think we broke him…

England- Dudes! Say you love me too!

America- Agreed.

_**America and France are no longer online. **_

England- Dudes?

{Next day}

**England's status- My headache is killing me. **

France- maybe my Sexy French accent will help, non?HONHONHONHON!

America- LMAO! Forzishal!

_**England is offline**_


	16. Birds and Bees, plus onetwothrees

Top of the morning to you all. It's been a while huh. This is short and sweet to show you I still loves you all!

Yours forever,

Jazz.

Warning: There is England (British humour), France (Sexual contexts/Pervert-ness) ,and N. Italy (naïve-ness) in this fan-fiction.

**You have been warned. **

Characters: France/Francis, England/Arthur, Monaco/Mable, Hong Kong/ Xiang, and /Feliciano

Title: Birds and bees.

France's status- Teaching little Monaco about the birds and the bees… ^.^ honhonhon!

_Monaco likes this. _

England's status- Teaching Hong Kong SOMETHING USEFUL! The English number system.

Hong Kong- Why is there no 'hate button'?

England- Xiang! That's it to your room!

Hong Kong- I'm IN my room! -DUH!-

_**Hong Kong is offline **_

France- and you think that love is not useful, non?

England- Not as useful as you bloody numbers.

France- I'd thought a cold hearted unloved country such as you would say that.

England- I'M NOT COLD HEARTED!

France- Oui! You are! Why do you think it rains in London, so much?

England- ….

France- That's what I thought!

_**England is offline **_

N. Italy- Brother France?

France- Oui?

N. Italy- Why did you put 'teaching' Monaco about the birds and bee's and not 'telling' her about them?

France's updated status- Has gone to N. Italy's

_**France is on 'vacation' **_


	17. I DO NOT SPARKLE!

Title: I Do NOT sparkle.

Charaters: Romania, America, England, France, China, Canada, Russia, Germany

* * *

><p><strong>Romania's status: Due to books like <strong>_**Dracula**_**… people have been believing I'm a vampire. I was ****okay with that… but at the World Meeting when America asked me if I SPARKLE! That was going a bit far… =.= **

America: Oh.. Sorry, dude… (?)

Romania: -sigh- It's okay America, really… I just.. Don't sparkle.

England: … I KNOW how you feel… Just 'cause I'm british people think I'm a werewolf/ vampire… -glares at random fan girls-

France: BUT VAMPIRES ARE SEXY!

England: YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS SEXY!

America- Hold your horses, Iggy I ALSO think vamps are pretty cool. My television is FULL of shows about them.

China- STOP BEING SO IMMATURE, ARU! Dragons are where it's at!

Russia- Do Vampires drink Vodka?

Canada- No, I think they mostly drink… blood.

Russia- who are you…?

Canada- NEVER MIND!

England- Speaking of "blood" BLOODY HELL FRANCE YOU PISS ME OFF!

France- ? WHAT DID I DO?

America- STOP YELLING, DUDES!

Canada- Yes. Please stop!

Russia- Really? Who are you? You are America's other identity, da?

Canada- NO!

America- Mattie? He's to lame to be the HERO!

Canada- Thanks…

France- Mathew is NOT lame! I raised HIM MYSELF!

England: EXACTLY WHY HE IS LAME!

China: IMMATURE! EAT FOOD!

Candaa: I'm not… lame… (?)

America: NO WAY! NO CHINESE FOOD, DUDE!

Russia: Feed me, china! ^.^

France: …

* * *

><p><strong>Germany's status: "Loves" how the Allies make EVERYTHING ABOUT THEMSELVES. Sorry Romania. <strong>

Romania: It's okay. They're so busy "fighting" to ask me if I sparkle. ^.^

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.O.V Romania: <strong>_

_**You have a message from America. **__*Click*_

_**America: Dude, Since you're a vamp.. Do you sparkle in the sun?(!)**_

_**You: =.= …**_


	18. Baby It's Cold Outside

Author's note: Right then… There are a few things we -you the reader + me- need to get straight…

1) I just got my computer working again -FINALLY- and hopefully Finland brings me a new one for Christmas. ^.^ SO, That means I will be updating a lot more. :D

2) DO NOT BE AFRAID to tell me if you don't like something!

3) I am British -as most of you know- I think the UK rocks, therefore, I must be pushed outside my comfort zone to write about other place. FEEL FREE TO PUSH! -I've been getting some Pms about "Could you please…" or "I'd like it if.." NO! Jazz, being the Posh British ROCKSTAR she is, will only grant stories to assertive people meaning you must ask somewhere around the lines like this, "Jazz YOU WILL write about blah blah blah…" or "YOU BETTER WRITE ABOUT blah blah blah!" Come on Americans you can be assertive… we all remember your wars! FELLOW UK readers… this crap I've been getting is BOLLOCKS!

Now ON WITH THE STORY! (Requested by some random person..who ever you are. ;) This is for you. It does involve the Nordics-most of them anyway... did I miss any...? who knows!-)

Title: Baby it's cold outside.

Characters: Denmark, Norway, {Iceland (mentioned)}, Finland, Sweden, and Sealand (for the heck of it)

**Norway's Status: globe WARMING, my ass…**

Denmark: You're a Nordic, babe. We like to be cold… ^.^

Norway: Whatever…

Finland: GUYS!

Sweden: Wife?

Norway: *eye roll* You crazy bastards… posting shit… on my…fucking wall…

Finland: MERRY CHRISTMAS! SANTA IS ALMOST HERE!

Denmark: NO WAY! HAHAHA!

Norway: IT'S ONLY THE 12 OF DECEMBER, STUPID!

Denmark: Oh go take a chill pill… take to your fairies or something…

Norway: Are you indicating something about my fairies ACTUAL existence?

Denmark: O.o … you know I'm not that smart.

Sealand: WHAT AM I GETTING FOR CHRISTMAS?

Norway: Sealand has a laptop?

Sweden: No. Wife got him an Iphone.

Denmark: Lucky little twerp!

Finland: DENMARK! Be nice or Santa won't bring you any presents!

Denmark: Oh CRAP! I mean… I ment… SORRY SANTA!

Norway: *vein is poping out of head!* WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?

Denmark: It wasn't really a choice… OH MY GOD! (or other religious figure- not a hater)

Norway: ? What?

Denmark: SOMETHING IS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!

Finland: O.O

Sealand: Scary!

Sweden: …

Norway: Denmark?

Finland: DENMARK?

Sealand: OH NO!

Sweden: …

**Denmark's status: Chill with Iceland! **

Norway: Your so stupid, stupid... making me worry... STUPID!

_**Norway is offline.**_

**Denmark's updated status: WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?**

_Author's beg- Sorry if it's crap…I like Norway x Denmark ( It reminds me of Usx UK).. DON'T SEND THE EVIL FLYING PANDA TO MY HOUSE...! _


	19. The 'F' Word

A/n: Since I have a HUGE Italian exam coming up. I want to write about the good Old Italian Brothers.

Title: The F Word.

Charaters: North Italy (Felicano) South Italy (Romano)

**Warnings- Language, sexual relations are mentioned (not for people who don't like conversations about sexual intercourse), and keep out of reach of turtles. =^.^=**

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Italy's status: Fucking Spain!<strong>_

North Italy: Romano! Don't post things like that! Everyone can read it! :o

South Italy: What the hell are you talking about?

North Italy: You said you we're having sexual relations with Spain.

South Italy: WTF?

South Italy: O.O Feliciano! That is not what that means!

North Italy: Oh please, Romano. I'm not stupid I know what 'fucking' means.

South Italy: I- I- I was just- just curing him and his damn turtles.

North Italy: - :O The Turtles are watching you?

South Italy: WTF? NO! I'm not doing anything! Stop having nasty thoughts you damn bastard!

North Italy: I'm not the one having sex in front of turtles!

South Italy: I'm not fucking fucking in front of turtles, Stupid!

North Italy: That was repetitive, Romano.

South Italy: Shut UP! WHO THE FUCK CARES?

North Italy: Germany says it makes you seem stupid.

South Italy: I don't care what that potato bastard says, Stupid.

North Italy: Stop calling me stupid!

South Italy: What you going to do about it?

North Italy: … Tell Germany!

South Italy: Who the fuck cares…!

North Italy: Tell Spain…

South Italy: You… You wouldn't!

North Italy: Stop calling me stupid.

South Italy: Stop being so damn stupid, Stupid!

North Italy: …

South Italy: ?

**North Italy's Status: Brother Spain, **

**Romano hates your turtles, and wants to have sex with you in front of them. **

South Italy: WTF? YOU STUPID BASTARD WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS FOR? I HATE YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE THAT DAMN POTATO EATING BASTARD YOU HANG OUT WITH ALL DAY EVERYDAY!

North Italy: …. :'(

South Italy: Feliciano?

North Italy: *sob*

South Italy: …. Feliciano…?

North Italy: *Sob*

South Italy: I- Feli?

North Italy: *SOB*

South Italy: DAMMIT I'M SORRY! DIDN'T MEAN IT OKAY! YOU JUST.. PISSED ME OFF. I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY YOU DAMN STUPID BASTARD! DON'T CRY I'LL BUY YOU AS MUCH PASTA I CAN AFFORD!

**North Italy's (new) Status: Progress. Progress, slow and sure. :D … I feel like pasta!**

* * *

><p>Oh Snap! LITTLE FELICIANO HAS A DARK SIDE! O.O<p>

Sorry for any mistakes… but I'm only human.. and my computer has no spell check! :O

Xoxo,

Jazz


	20. Hacked!

Title: Hacked

Characters (in order): Belarus, Latvia, America, England.

Summary: A lot of hacking has happened to countries (Like America) lately… what advantage can other countries get from hacking. Well, when you're as crazy (for Russia) as Belarus anything is possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Belarus' P.O.V:<strong>_

Belarus' Note: Lonely by Belarus

I am lonely, dear brother.

Lonely I am. No longer an emotions, more like a state of being.

I cannot shake this horrid feeling.

I am lonely, dear brother.

I know not of joy or fun. Just you my brother.

Only you

Let's become one.

_Tagged in this note: Russia_

Latvia- You know Russia really isn't your type.

Belarus- Latvia how dare you! Talking about brother like that you short worthless coward!

Latvia- we are not talking about ME right now. We were talking about how Russia is no good for you, da?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Latvia's P.O.V:<strong>_

_NEW Message from America. __***click***_

America- Sup? Russia why did you hack Latvia's account, yo?

You- I have no idea what you are talking about!

America- sureee… Dude?

You- da?

America- HA! Caught you!

You- SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CRAZY BELARUS IS!

America- Crazy?

You- DA! You would not believe how many doors I had to fix since she started living with me again…!

America- I see how it is… So where are you hiding from her This time?

You- The attic.

America- oh!

* * *

><p><em><strong>America's POV:<strong>_

America's status- I'll show you crazy brother!

_America is offline_

**The next day…**

America's (updated) status- Um… had to change my password, again! … I wonder why people keep hacking me!

England- Maybe because you use passwords like I'm-a-hero

America- How did you already guess my password?(!) NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE IT AGAIN!

England- Really?

Latvia- Don't worry America someone hacked my acount as well.

America- DUDE! what is up with people! Man, when I find the guy who did it I'm going to go all hero on their ass!

_**America's messges: *Click***_

_Messages to Belarus:_

_You- So Belarus thought about our date?_

_Belarus- I never agreed to a date._

_You- yes you did! I asked you would you rather go on a date with me or Iggy and ou said me._

_Belarus- I only picked you because you are closer to brother. _

_You- Still! a pick is a pick._

_Belarus- Oh my goodness you really are dumb... Let me put it this way I wouldn't go out with you if we were the last two countries on earth. _

_You- Duh! If we were the last ones, why would we need to go on a date we already have to be with eachother... whats the point?_

_Belarus- ... Tell you what I'll go out with you if you become a vegetarian! _

_You- I can so do that!_

_Belarus- really?... wait you know vegans don't eat animal flesh, right? _

_You- yeah? wait what exactly does that mean?_

_Belarus- No hamburgers. _

_You- +dies+ WHAT HOW CAN PEOPLE LIVE LIKE THAT? I COULD NEVER DO THAT!_

* * *

><p><em> USA. hope you enjoyed. promise you'll see more soon. <em>

_xoxox, _

_Jazz_


	21. Shut Up, Git!

Wow sorry I haven't done anything for this in a while. *smile*

Xoxox, Jazz

Title: Shut up, Git!

Characters: Sealand/ Peter and England/Arthur (drunk) {mentioned: America and Latvia}

* * *

><p><strong>England's status: Peter if you love someone you should tell them! <strong>

Sealand: I have n-no idea what you're saying!

England: Shut up, git! You do too know what I'm talking about!

Sealand: You shut up, git! You have no idea what you're even talking about.

England: oh please you idiot! Latvia is your lover!

Sealand: Stop embarrassing me old man!

England: I am not old!

Sealand: Oh please! Arthur, you're so old you make France look like a pre-teen!

England: WHAT? THAT BLOODY FROG IS WAY OLDER THAN ME!

Sealand: Really? I heard you knew Greece's mom… your that old.

England: I'm NOT an ancient you twit!

Sealand: Sorry to break it to you… but to modern countries like ME… you are very ancient.

England: YOU'RE NOT EVEN A COUNTRY!

**Sealand's Status: Latvia can you get Russia to kill Old Arthur?**

England: I'm as old as you are a country!

Sealand: It's okay old man… I'm sure America will take care of you in your old age.

England: SHUT UP, GIT!

Sealand: YOU FIRST!

_England is off line._


End file.
